Cher Fred
by Sami-Saka
Summary: Suite à la mort de Fred, George ne vie plus. Comment faire lorsque l'on a perdu la personne qui nous est la plus chère ?


Coucou tout le monde.

Me voila avec ma première fiction sur le fandom.

Ce n'est pas du grand art, mais ça fait un sacré long moment que je voulais écrire cet OS. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas parvenue à écrire quelque chose qui me satisfasse. Je poste tout de même le résultat de mon travail, en espérant que vous l'appréciez plus que moi !

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, l'univers et ses personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Cher Fred,_

La lettre aurait pu commencer de cette manière. Tenter d'exorciser ses démons semblait être la chose la plus importante à faire à ce moment. Si Fred était partit, c'était George, sans laisser planer de doutes, qui avait été le plus touché par cette perte. Si toutes les pertes l'avaient touché plus que tout, c'est l'absence de son jumeau qui, à chaque nouvelles secondes, était un nouveau coup de grâce.

La famille Weasley était brisée. Comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais été. Molly et Arthur avait pris dix ans en à peine quelques jours. Ron restait silencieux en permanence et Ginny ne sortait même plus de sa chambre. Harry et Hermione tentaient bien de les soutenir, mais rien n'y faisait.

Le dernier des jumeau avait alors tenté de prendre une feuille, de garder une plume dans sa main tremblante, pâle et crispée. Les courbes à l'encre qu'il avait essayé de tracer pour former des lettres ne formaient qu'une succession de vagues illisibles. Il était encore trop marqué – et il le serait toujours – de l'absence de son double. Il en vain même à penser qu'il aurait préféré mourir pendant cette guerre pour le rejoindre. Pour ne pas vivre avec ce trou au cœur qui le consumait petit à petit.

Au fil des secondes et des minutes écoulées, le papier blanc avait été recouvert de petites gouttes d'eau, laissant glisser sur la surface lisse d'informes taches noires, trop difformes pour pouvoir déchiffrer quoi que ce soit.

Il aurait aimé lui dire tant de choses. Il avait au bord des lèvres, et au creux de sa paume tous les sentiments qu'il aurait voulu lui transmettre. Ce vide, devenu invivable, trop dur pour lui. Il se laissait dépérir chaque moment un peu plus. Il ne se sentait plus rien sans sa présence rassurante, sans cette moitié de lui-même qui était toujours à ses côtés et qu'il avait toujours chérit plus que tout au monde.

Il avait utilisé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait lorsque la guerre fut achevée pour hurler sa détresse et déverser sa peine seul dans le noir de ce qui avait été leur chambre. Il s'était réfugié dans le lit de son frère, se blottissant contre les couvertures et les draps à la recherche de cette chaleur rassurante que lui offraient ses bras à tout moment, lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

Mais en ne trouvant que le froid humide qui se faufilait par la fenêtre mal isolée, il se laissait aller à ne plus rien faire que penser à cette absence trop douloureuse et cruelle. C'était un coup trop dur pour lui qui pourtant était si rieur, faisant des blagues à tout va à son entourage. Il ne s'enfermait plus que dans ses souvenirs de Fred, tout ce qu'il avait fait ensemble.

Prenant la feuille de manière incertaine dans sa main gauche, la froissant au passage, étalant l'encre encore un peu plus, il porta le papier trop froid à ses lèvres, y déposant un baiser désespéré. La flamme de la bougie à ses côtés, posée sur la petite table en bois, dans un coin de la pièce, seule source que lumière présente, vacilla, prête à s'éteindre. Avec amertume il l'a compara avec la vie de son frère, qui elle aussi s'était éteinte alors qu'elle était sa source de chaleur.

Ses lèvres se tordirent douloureusement, et il retint un sanglot qui le prit à la gorge.

Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, à même le sol poussiéreux. Il n'y fit pourtant aucunement attention, fermant les yeux avec force pour retrouver l'image et la présence rassurante de son double. S'enfonçant un peu plus dans le désespoir, désirant le rejoindre dans les ténèbres qu'avait rejoints Fred.

Et sur le papier, les faibles lueurs de la flamme éclairèrent la seule phrase encore visible

_A mon frère avec tout l'amour que je ne pourrais plus jamais donner._

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que ça vous ait plu !


End file.
